


A burning desire

by Raquel_Marquina



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), raquel - Fandom
Genre: Love between actors, Phone Sex, Promises, in sickness and health, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquel_Marquina/pseuds/Raquel_Marquina
Summary: Even when Itziar is sick there is a burning desire in her!
Relationships: Itziar Ituño/Álvaro Morte, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A burning desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carla/gifts).



The vibration of her I-phone made the Baskin woman Itziar Ituño - Martínez wake up dazed from her slumber. 

When she went to bed that morning she did it because her entire head was throbbing, she felt slightly sick, she coughed, she had a fever and every single bone ached. 

To her relief this no longer fully the case. 

"Hey ..." were the only words she almost whispered when she recognised the person who was calling her by the glowing inscription "Àlvaro" and at the same time sat up a little more in bed to be more awake and to appear healthier in her voice. 

"Itzi ... how are you?" the southern Spaniard immediately asked concerned, his voice full of warmth and love for the tiny, lively, fiery Baskin, who managed one of her typical laughs in response to convince Àlvaro that she was fine.

"I'm better! But I still slept trough half of the day... just imagine! ... "complains the tiny, cheerful Baskin jokingly but had to interrupt in the middle of her tornado of words because a coughing overcome her and took all the energy she just had, out of her body. 

Almost as if she would have been left in an empty case.

"I miss you ..." Itziar whispered softly and barely recognisable in her smoky, scratchy voice after the coughing had subsided and clutched her cell phone stronger for a moment, as if she could clung to Àlvaro that way.

"Me too, Itzi ... me too ... I just miss everything about you ... your smile, your beautiful eyes, your gentle, soft brown curls ... I long to touch you again, to enjoy how your skin turns to goose bumps, how you shudder because it feels so right between us but you know that it is wrong! Your soft skin, your unmistakable scent is everything I have ever dreamed of. I would like to feel the soft skin of your neck under my lips so badly again ... "the Spaniard whispered into his phone and shuddered when a low, turned on moan slipped over Itzi's lips. 

As so often when they were calling each other, they had moved from the question of their well-being to the fact that they were missing each other with the suppressed desire between them that they could only act out in the form of words. 

And God, she could remember too well that one fateful night in Thailand when they lost the control of their emotions. 

That one night when they slept together the first time. 

"Àlvaro .... Stop ... you turn me on and you know that! But we can't ... "she gasped almost willless, twisting her lower body slightly on the mattress, unbelievable turned on by his words, as her well-chosen phrase flew thoughtfully and almost accusingly over her lips, reminding her" affair ", if you could even call him that, that she was sick, as well as that they had chosen together not to overstrain her with the power of a strong orgasm. 

Even if they didn't like the fact, Itziar was ill. 

Seriously ill with the need to recover.

"Itziar ... I know ... I'm ... I'm sorry! Your health and well-being is worth all the waiting! But I can't control myself when I hear your voice. I always have our nights together in mind which found their beginning in Thailand and later in Madrid and Florence. They remind me of the fact how much we were in love, how much we are still in love, according to our long phone sections. I still remember how we made love to each other endlessly as if there were no tomorrow ... Your naked body, your short sweet legs, your beautiful ass, your well formed, perfekt breasts, i want to stroke so badly again..."the Spanish man had lost himself in details of her body again which he got to know perfectly well in their numerous nights of endless lovemaking with the Baskin beauty. 

He had to break off with a sigh because he, at least, had tried to accept her request that she was not in the mood to make love through the phone because of her illness. 

When Àlvaro spoke of their nights together full with love and passion followed by a very detailed body description of hers and the longing to stroke her, before adding the fact that he could no longer control himself in her presence and that he longed for the intimacy that had become like their air to breathe, even if she only lived it out on the phone, the well-known tingling in her stomach area and the fire between her legs of the Baskin came back to life. 

Steadily but with gained strengt the longing relentlessly spread over her whole body and overtook the tiny woman with it's full power. 

"Fuck Corona! I want you!"It slipped over her lips without being able to control her tongue, quiet like a command. 

To her own surprise her voice suddenly sounded demanding, lustful and expectant, full of expectations for what was to come.

Not sick at all, but very healthy.

"Itzi ... Please ... We have to take care of you" Àlvaro tried to resist her offer and tried to reach the right sense of the woman on the other end of the line, while trying to explain why they can't sleep with each other, but failed because he can't deny how much he wanted her

"I want you Álvaro...I want you!" was all that came seriously from the lips of the little Baskin, while she made herself more comfortable in bed and an almost suggestive grin fell on her lips. 

"I am really curious about ... what you miss when you think of my neck and my breasts under your lips!" She whispered incredibly suggestively into her cell phone, with a desire for more and put it on the loudspeaker to make herself comfortable on the bed and had more freedom for her hands, hoping that he would give in to her.

"I miss..." he began with a trembling voice and had to swallow before he gave in to her plea to make love and continued his statement with a soft "I would like to kiss you, suck your skin lightly or nibble at it. But what I miss most are the sounds you utter through because of my touch and how you wriggle with excitement under it and beg me with your suggestive voice to go on! " he breathed now incredibly demanding, with a almost smoky voice. 

His voice was deep and full of passion when he spoke to her, so that Itziar slipped a light, quiet, excited moan over her lips without being able to control it. 

And she didn't want that at all. 

The only thing she wanted now was to surrender to the fire and the tingling in her body that was driven by lust and desire and was only fired even more by the dark and demanding voice, and to let herself be carried away by the wave of lust. 

"Then do it ... kiss me ..." said Itziar's lips happily while she closed her eyes to be able to imagine that the southern Spaniard was actually next to her and his heavy breath that was now blocked by the cell phone was tickling her neck. 

"Patience Itzi ... imagine, like so often, I'm lying on top of you and our tongues are fighting the sweetest fight, without the need to part. I caress your side and slide with my hand lightly under your clothes to get to your skin and caress it and I whisper in your ear how much I love you, how much I want you and how incredibly sexy you are ... "Àlvaro continued in his low, dark sexy voice and paused a little to give the woman at the other line the chance to follow his voice and his thoughts of lovemaking with her.

A low, almost painful whimper flew over Itziar's lips while the fire broke out more and more in her body and urged her to put her hand on her pants to continue her goal, the peak of pleasure, and the feeling of perfect pleasure, that she had measured for so long and that only Àlvaro could evoke in her so intensely. 

"No!" Came almost cold and decisive from the southerner's lips, so that the Baskin responded with a: "What have I done?" and let her hands glide off her pants on the bed.

She shuddered unsatisfied, even though she knew exactly why her affair made her stopp to use her hand to achieve orgasm.

That was because he wanted to bring her to the edge of her pleasure.

"I know you Itziar ... you are always impatient! Always...Haven't we already discussed that you mustn't touch yourself while we make love to each other? "Àlvaro grumbled with a low voice almost seriously into the phone and had to smile when Itziar groaned in dissatisfaction and squeezed her eyes shut almost as if in pain, while she let her hands slide on the mattrace again.

"I knew it... always so impatient! You don't even know that I'll let go of your lips and that I'm starting to kiss down your neck ... with passion, fast and hungry "whispered Àlvaro incredibly excited by himself to show her his affection for the first time again in a long long period, so that he also began to breathe faster when Itziar replied to his words immediately with deep, loud moans and a "you know how I hate when you leave me all waiting and horny" while the Baskin ran through her hair in frustration as she tried to keep her hands busy so as not to put them on her point of pleasure, to stimulate it or to slide them aroused breasts who were screaming for attention. 

"Oh really ... that means I should just ignore your breasts and immediately go south? So I'm not supposed to kiss, lick, and nibble lightly every single inch of them, in the places where you ... "he just wanted to end his sentence with" like it most "but stopped immediately, as soon as he heard the typical high-pitched and breathless squeak from his affair, which always left her slightly parted lips when he nibbled lightly on her soft, sensitive skin, causing him to grin.

"I hate you, ... God it feels so ...madarikatua dena!" Itziar groaned excitedly and lustfully and couldn't do anything about the fact that the fire inside her was getting stronger and more intense, with a sweet violence that was arousing and exciting at the same time was spreading. 

Her eyes were tightly closed, her body trembled and twitched irregularly and her hands were defenselessly clawed into the bedspread, while she moaned sweetly to herself which left Àlvaro almost mindless and completely turned on. 

"Joder Itziar. You drive me crazy ... All right! You don't want it any other way ... I've arrived at your most sensitive region and lay my mouth on it hungrily. I suck, lick, kiss, blow it, exactly how you want it ! Then i will settle in the rhythm which you enjoy most " he grumbled with a dark voice into the phone and noticed how her breathing accelerated in seconds and her moaning became louder, longer and intense with every breath she took. 

"Àlvaro please! Finger .... Now! "She almost begged for redemption and gasped in frustration when she received another definite" No "from the southern Spaniard, which was immediately acknowledged with a" Damn Itziar ... I want to be in you! " bevor his lips parted into a groan too, "Then do it Jeder... I'm horny, ready for you, lying here and you're begging me? Which of us is the man ?! "the little Baskin finally lost her patience, with the constant need for more, which made an excited moan slide over Àlvaro's lips.

" Kaka zaharra .... Everything has to be done by myself. " she gasped now unwillingly, but grinning and took the cell phone in her hand, which she clutched almost too tight while holding it trembling against her lips before she began to speak in an unsteady voice.

"And I will definitely press you on the mattress and sit down on you with a swing so that you penetrate me immediately and then I'll ride you quickly and passionately." she breathed into the cell phone, completely aroused by the thought of sitting on him and breathing faster with every virtual movement she was doing.

"Faster ..." he gasped completely from the role and immediately breathed into her: "I have my hands on my hips to control the the rhythm. And I choose to do it fast!", which increases the pulse and breath of both people and makes the moans deeper, longer and intensive with every second which passes . 

"Oh yes ... yes...faster, faster... almost... almost... just like that!" Itzi shouted in a high piched voice fully out of breath and in an incredibly high voice which drove Àlvaro to his end and whispered a grinning low "Come ... I know how close you are" into the cell phone.

"God Àlvaro/Itzi" both cried out almost at the same time and enjoyed the wave of orgasm that just rolled over them together while at the same time they fell exhausted into the mattress and tried to control their breathing. 

"That was ... WOW" said Baskin, who was finally able to talk, after 3 more heavy breaths and settled down in a comfortable position to condue the call.

"I can only return the compliment!" he muttered into the cell phone in an almost scratchy voice and also tried to regain his breath and pump oxygen through his lungs.

For a moment they just lay there and breathed in and out quietly, as if nothing in the world mattered but the silence that surrounded them and the sound, the breath of the other.

"I love you Àlvaro" breathed Itziar almost seriously over her lips before they formed a smile as he expressed her love with a "Me too!" replied and then hung up with a "see you in a time", leaving Itziar smiling like a silly idiot, still enjoying the aftershocks of this intense adventure.

„ See you in a time, Cariño. See you in a time“ she whispered and closed her eyes again still smiling, placing her phone over her heart.


End file.
